A House of Friends: Part 1
by angelkittysmith
Summary: My childhood friends Sarah, James, Henri, and I discuss the basics of communication, employment soft skills, and living independently as we look back on certain moments from our childhood in our "house of friends". Many episodes of the series are used as references in the story. NOTE: I do NOT own Liberty's Kids.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dinner and Games

One cold and snowy Saturday in January 2019, my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri met me at my mom's apartment in Highland Park for dinner and games. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "How was your trip to Las Vegas over New Year's to see Lady Gaga?" I asked. "Oh, it was a lot of fun," James replied. "We even saw the Moser-Mifflin family there," Henri added. "That's because they went, as well," I told Henri. I served everybody dinner, as well. I ate oven-fried chicken with a biscuit and a few chocolate chip cookies. Sarah ate a fried chicken breast and wing with macaroni and cheese and a biscuit. James ate a fried chicken leg and thigh with mashed potatoes and gravy and a biscuit. Henri ate a fried chicken sandwich with coleslaw. We had a choice of either juice or soda to drink, and I chose juice to drink. "How long have you known the Moser-Mifflins since, Angel?" Sarah asked. "Well, I have known Jenna and Jill since last May," I replied. "However, I have known Matt and his 3 younger sisters, Abigail, Hannah, and Samantha for 4 years now." "I bet that's not as long as you have known us," James added. "Oh no," I agreed. "I have known you guys for a long time." "How long?" Henri asked. "Since your parents got married at the Natrona Heights Presbyterian Church, beginning the start of what I call our 'eternal friendship'," I explained. "Just so you guys know, that was 16 years ago!" "Yes, we are aware of that," Sarah stated. "And what exactly do you mean by 'eternal friendship'?" "Everlasting and never ending," I replied. "Speaking of which, are you guys enjoying your dinner?" "I am," Henri replied. "It is much yummier than what we ate at James and Sarah's honors banquet." "So, you're telling me that a crispy chicken sandwich with coleslaw and a biscuit is yummier than spaghetti and salad?" I asked Henri. "In my opinion, I personally think that spaghetti and salad is better because it's healthier for you!" "Why do I feel like I am 10 years old again eating this meal?" Henri asked. "When you grow older, your tastes in food change," I reminded Henri. After we finished our dinner, we decided to play some board games that Sarah, James, and Henri received for Christmas. First, we played the 60th Anniversary edition of Clue. I played as Miss Scarlet, Sarah played as Ms. Peacock, James played as Colonel Mustard, and Henri played as Professor Plum. "It's been a while since I have played this game," Sarah admitted. Sarah ended up winning the game, though. While James and Henri wanted to continue playing Clue, Sarah and I decided to play a game of Scrabble. "I talked to Jenna and she said that we could help out with her sister, Jill's slumber party next Saturday," Sarah told me. "I am sure that Jenna and Jill would appreciate all your help," I agreed. Sarah breathed a sigh of relief. "I am glad that there is no wedding or banquet tonight," Sarah happily admitted. "The weather is too nasty outside for me to dress up in for that!" "Yes, we did share some amazing moments together, Sarah," I reminded my best friend. "We laughed, we cried, and we shared every secret that we were dealing with in our lives together." Pretty soon, my cat, Mattie walked by to watch us play Scrabble. "Mattie wants to play Scrabble, too," I noticed. "Are you being nicer to Mattie, Angel?" Sarah asked me. "I am working on it, Sarah," I replied. "She's like a nice chicken tender and ice cream sandwich." "That doesn't make any sense, but okay," Sarah stated. Pretty soon, it was time for my friends to leave. "Thanks for a great evening, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Up-All-Night Neon Party

The third Saturday of January 2019 was chilly and rainy when my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri met me and my mentor, Jenna along with Jenna's sister, Jill at their apartment in Point Breeze. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "Would you guys like some lunch before we get started?" Jenna asked. "Sure," Henri replied. "What all do you have?" "Well, we have soup," Jenna stated. "Would you like that?" "Of course," James replied. "Soup is a nice food for us to warm up on a cold winter day." "Oh look, you guys are decked out in neon colors, too," Jill noticed. "Well, that's because we have slumber party spirit," James explained. "It was sort of like how at the baseball game at my high school that Sarah and Angel went to with me, everybody had Yellowjackets spirit." "What are the Yellowjackets?" Jill asked. "That is the name of Freeport Area High School's baseball team, Jill," Sarah explained. "I used to be a Pittsburgh Pirates fan until they got rid of my all-time favorite pirate, Andrew McCutchen." "That happens sometimes, Sarah," James reminded his sister. James took a bite of his soup. "Mmm, this soup tastes good and warms me up when it is so cold outside like it is today," James told us. "As a matter of fact, I can't wait for summer so I can do lots of things." "But, in winter, you can do many other things besides host a slumber party," Jill pointed out. "I know, like ice skating, skiing, and throwing snowballs," Henri added. "I personally think that you can host a slumber party any time of the year, whether it be in the spring, summer, fall, or winter," Jenna told us. "I dream of a nice, hot summer day where I can do fun things like swimming, playing in the water sprinkler, and volunteering to sell cold refreshments, just like we did at the zoo that one day in September," James remembered. "You volunteered at the zoo?" Jenna asked. "Yes, we did, Jenna," Sarah replied. "But, I wasn't there since I went to the Pitt football game with my dad, and I even wished that you guys were there with me." "We also volunteered as teenagers on a really hot early spring day by selling lemonade," James explained. "Well, one of our refreshments involves lemonade," Jenna explained. "Really?" Henri asked. "What is it?" "Glow punch, which is a combination of lemonade drink mix, tonic water, and sugar," Jill explained. "I think you should be careful what you wish for, James," I stated. "Once we go straight from winter to summer (and actually HAVE a summer this year), you will be complaining," I stated. "We still would like to volunteer once a month during our meetings. Do you guys know some reasons why we should volunteer?" "It helps teach work ethic," Sarah replied. "It promotes a good cause to give back," James added. "It is also part of networking, and we can add it to our resumes," Henri chimed in. "What are some other organizations that are looking for volunteers?" Jenna asked. "Like real volunteer organizations besides just volunteering for the girls' monthly slumber parties?" "How about volunteering to give food to the homeless at the winter shelter?" Sarah asked. "Maybe, we can try that once a month in addition to doing this." "I am interested in joining you guys some of the time," I stated. "Yes, we can be mature, responsible adults most of the time, but deep down inside, we are still young teenagers," James stated. "We already have a connection with your monthly slumber parties by helping out with things like recipes, favors, and decorations," I stated. "I wrote an e-mail to let you know that we were still interested." "I already saw that e-mail, and I have a reminder sheet for you guys about which days we will host the slumber parties," Jenna reminded us. "Hannah's Sweet Swap will be on February 16, Samantha's Luck and Charms Party will be on March 9, and Abigail's Sleepaway Glamp will be on April 13, and of course, today is the Up-All-Night Neon Party!" "Every Saturday, I will be reviewing topics related to communication, employment soft skills, and living independently with Sarah, James, and Henri, as well as having meaningful discussions about these topics and engaging in meaningful volunteer experiences with these guys all while expressing situations within our own group dynamics like expressing our needs and wants, taking turns, being supportive to our peers, and controlling our own frustrations," I explained to Jenna and Jill. "We should also choose one goal to work on, like how I plan to ask about goals weekly and wait to talk since I am always so anxious to talk to you guys," I stated. "I want to actively participate in these discussions, since I was antisocial at the home baseball game and when we had that unseasonably hot spring day," Sarah stated. "I need to use theory of mind when I think of people at social events like baseball games and lemonade sales," James stated. "I want to be on time despite not being at the baseball game, but for all volunteer experiences, like selling lemonade," Henri stated. "I want to be more aware," Jenna stated. "I want to learn the people and norms of the group," Jill stated. "We don't really know anything about baseball games or lemonade sales, though." "Speaking of neon, did you happen to see the glow-in-the-dark 2019 that lit up the sky as the clock turned to midnight?" Sarah asked. "Yes, and that was pretty cool, too," Jenna replied. Sarah and I helped out with the refreshments, while James and Henri helped out with the decorations. Jenna turned on some party music to help get in the slumber party spirit. Sarah and I helped make the Neon Bark candy, while Jenna helped Jill with the Glow Gelatin and Glow Punch. I agreed to melt all the candy melts in the microwave according to their package directions, while Sarah agreed to help pour the melted candy onto the cookie sheet and spoon and splatter the colors onto the dark candy. James and Henri helped out with both the Bright Balloons and the Garland Glow by blowing up balloons and activating glow sticks to put into the balloons, and James also helped Jill hang the garland on the wall. "This is fun," I stated. "I think this is like helping James and Henri sell lemonade, except we didn't have blueberry Jell-O or chocolate bark candy to serve." "It was ridiculously hot that day," Sarah stated. "I also had a lot of homework to work on that exact same day. It was also pretty hot the day that we volunteered at the zoo back in September." "Also, the Highland Park picnic that I went to with Carly and Alex was that exact same weekend, which was originally supposed to be in early June," I remembered. "I remember that picnic very well," Jenna stated. "The Mifflin girls were also able to come and meet Angel's friends, which I thought was nice," Jill stated. We then brought all the refreshments to the table. "I almost forgot that you guys get a special favor in exchange for all of your help volunteering," Jenna told us, "and the favor is Light-Up Lanterns, which glow at night." "I also plan to give these lanterns to my 4 guests when they leave the party tomorrow morning, and I made them by dotting the outside of clean plastic jars with glow-in-the-dark puffy paint and letting them dry," Jill explained. "These are filled with inexpensive neon bracelets, glow sticks, and hair accessories," Jenna continued. "Wow, a neon headband since one of my plastic headbands broke this morning and a brand new light-up lantern since the light in my room burned out," I stated. "I am sorry to hear that, Angel," Jenna stated. Pretty soon, it was time for my friends to leave. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting New People

The last Saturday of January 2019 was cold when I met my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri at their apartment in Shadyside. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "Would you like some cobb salad for lunch? I made plenty for everyone." "Of course, Sarah," I replied. "I'm hungry." We all sat down at the table to eat lunch. "Volunteering for that slumber party last weekend was fun," Henri admitted. "It sure was," James agreed. "Can we do it again?" "That's good," I agreed with everybody, "because Jenna wants us to volunteer for 3 more slumber parties together: the Sweet Swap on February 16, the Luck and Charms Party on March 9, and the Sleepaway Glamp on April 13." "What all does she want us to do?" Sarah asked. "Probably the same thing every time- help out with the recipes, favors, and decorations," I told my friends. I took a bite of my cobb salad. "There is another important benefit of volunteering that I forgot to mention," I stated. "What is that, Angel?" James asked. "Meeting new people, of course," I stated. "Oh, right," Sarah agreed. "We are very like-minded people." "We sure are," I agreed. "And, where did you guys meet some of your other like-minded friends besides me?" "I met some of my old friends Cindy, Peter, and John purchasing my new car at the car dealer," James replied. "I met my current boyfriend, Robert when he was working at Pizza Hut in Cheswick," Sarah replied. "That is where we went for dinner on James's birthday right after we bought James's car," I remembered. "What about you, Henri? Who do you remember meeting during your childhood?" "I met Thomas in school, when he remarked on my all-black outfit," Henri replied. "And, Sarah and James were wearing all black that day, too," I remembered. I took a sip of beer. "Hey, you three are wearing all black today, too," I happily noticed. "Are you guys still going to volunteer at the winter shelter tonight?" I asked. "Yes, we are, and you can come with us if you want," Sarah offered. "I would love to," I agreed. "You can also meet people through church, which is where we all met each other for the first time. Are there any other places where we can meet new people that you guys can think of?" "I don't know, at conventions, maybe," Henri replied. "You can meet people through your neighborhood, especially at events like sporting events," James replied. "I have met all of you guys through social groups," I stated. I paused for a moment. "Sarah, do you remember how you have met some of your other best friends besides me, like Carly, Alex, Jenna, Jill, and even the Mifflin siblings?" I asked my best friend. "Through you, of course," Sarah replied. "You got it, Sarah!" I happily exclaimed. "Now, what are some things that you guys would include in an initial introduction?" "A greeting, like 'Hello', 'Hi,' or 'Good morning,' and a handshake, but not all of the time," Henri replied. "Your name, and how you are related to them or whoever you are introducing," Sarah replied. "An example would be something like, 'I am James's younger stepsister', or 'I am your best friend,' like how I introduced myself at the car dealer." "You could state your title or position if necessary, and in work situations this might be appropriate, but I stated that I was one of Thomas's high school students when I introduced myself at Henri's school," James replied. "Do not forget to acknowledge, 'It is nice to meet you.'" "You also had to use initial conversation etiquette," I told my friends. "Do you remember what it is?" "Well, we had to get their attention by saying hello and using eye contact and body language, find a common interest to start the conversation, like the color of our clothes, take turns in the conversation, introduce ourselves and ask them their names, keep our volumes at an appropriate level, show we are paying attention with our bodies, and discuss appropriate topics," Sarah replied. "However, we did not just assume they were paying attention, like how we could tell they were listening, talk about something only relevant to us, whether this was something we did and how others reacted, filibuster, since that was considered dominating the conversation, ignore their uninterest, like how we could tell someone was uninterested and what we did, get too personal or ask their name, play 20 Questions or interview them, discuss hot topics, or be afraid," Henri chimed in. "James, what do you do and what don't you do when you wanted to exchange info with somebody else?" I asked my male friend. "I asked if it would be alright to get their contact information, such as their phone number, Facebook, or e-mail, shared my information and let them put it in their phone, explained why I wanted their number, texted and added them while we were together to ensure I had the information correct, but I did not try to force them to share if they were unwilling, did not ask for really personal information, such as my address, and I did not share my information, either," James replied. "Your address is 507 Shady Avenue," I pointed out. "At the intersection of Fifth and Shady Avenues." "You wouldn't want to share that with anybody else besides people we know well and are close with, Angel," Sarah told me. "I know that now, since we all agree not to do that," I agreed. Later that day, we went to volunteer at the Winter Shelter in downtown Pittsburgh. I made some baby potatoes with arugula pesto to serve, as well as more glasses of beer. "Can we go get some ice cream after this?" I asked my friends. "Not today, but maybe next time, since it is getting late," Sarah told me. "Okay then," I agreed. After we were done volunteering, Sarah, James, and Henri drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Making and Cancelling Plans

The first Saturday in February 2019 was chilly when my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri met me at my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "I made some lightened bacon cheeseburgers and fries for dinner, and carrot cake for dessert," I told my friends. "You can have some." "Thanks, Angel," Henri replied. "I'm hungry." He gobbled down a cheeseburger and fries. "So, what did you do today, Angel?" James asked me. "Well, James," I replied, "Jenna and I helped Hannah pass out her invitations to her 'Sweet Swap' slumber party in 2 weeks, which _you_ guys are going to help out with." "Oh, right," James remarked. "Thanks for reminding us." "I met Hannah's guests in an ice cream shop at Edgewood," I stated. "That's cool," Sarah remarked. "Here's the catch, though. Hannah is super busy with a fundraiser basketball game and a science fair commitment that weekend, so we need to help Jenna and Jill out the best we can," I continued. "Does Hannah have a lot of plans that Saturday?" Sarah asked. "Yes, Sarah," I replied. "And, that's what I want to talk with you guys about today- making plans!" I paused for a moment. "Tell me about an experience you have had making plans when you guys were around Hannah and Jill's age," I told my friends. "Wait a minute, how old are Hannah and Jill again?" Sarah asked. "I forget." "They're 13, remember?" I asked. "When I was a sophomore in high school, I asked the new girl, Betsy to go out with me to the school dance," James told me. "I made plans that night, too," Henri added. "To join the 4th grade Boy Scouts team." "Sarah, do you remember what we did when James and Henri were out that night?" I asked my best friend. "Didn't we just watch a movie and order pizza?" Sarah asked. "Yes, Sarah," I replied. "We did." I took a bite of carrot cake. "What's wrong, Sarah?" I asked. "Do you have memory loss, or what?" "I just have a lot of things on my mind, that's all, Angel," Sarah told me. "Now, I can give you a situation, and you guys can tell me when it is appropriate to ask someone to hang out," I told everyone. "5 minutes after you have just met?" "No, since you need to know the person better," James told me. "While you are in the middle of class or work?" "No, since they are super busy," Sarah told me. "At the end of hanging out?" "Yes, if they are interested," Henri told me. "Over text at 3 am?" "No, because if it is before 9 in the morning or after 10 at night, do not dial, since people may be sleeping," Sarah told me. "After you have spent some time with them, like over an hour?" "Yes, but at least an hour," James told me. "When you met them over the internet through a chatroom or reddit?" "Not if you have not seen them in person," Henri told me. "When you are hanging out with them and other friends?" "Not unless the other friends are invited, too," James told me. "When they have just had a tragic accident?" "Of course not, since they would be in too much pain," Sarah told me. "Which of the following are good and bad hang out ideas?" I asked. "From the following: the movies, a doctor's appointment, a party, a family picnic, or a fancy dinner?" "The movies is good, but a doctor's appointment, not so much," Sarah replied. "It would depend on the kind of party being hosted," Henri chimed in. "A family picnic would be okay depending on how long you have known the person, and how much of your family is there," James added. "It depends on if the person likes fancy dinners or not," Sarah stated. "What did you guys do when making your plans?" I asked. "I was specific about when Betsy and I would meet, where we were going, and what we would be doing, including letting the person know if they needed to bring money, chose a common interest or activity, which was, of course, the school dance, made a plan to figure out specifics, involving a conversation between me and Betsy about things like when and where to meet, got Betsy's phone number, compromised, and was flexible," James told me. "But, when I make plans, especially with you, Angel, I do not keep insisting when someone does not show interest, surprise them, avoid commitment, or be vague," Sarah told me. Sarah sighed. "That reminds me of when I asked Nathan, a boy from my history class, to study at the library with me for the upcoming history exam, and he kept trying to take advantage of me and ask me for help even when I was not available to help him," Sarah told me. "I'm sure you guys know what Nathan was tempted to do." "Was he tempted to cheat?" "You unfortunately guessed it right," Sarah stated in a sad tone of voice. "He just HAD to have the cheat sheet with him." "Cheat sheet?" I asked in a confused tone of voice. "I thought that _you_ were his cheat sheet." "No, I wasn't, Angel," Sarah told me. "I just kept trying to tell Nathan, and he wouldn't listen to me." "I don't blame him for getting detention," I pointed out. "You know the phrase... what goes around comes around!" "Sounds like karma," Sarah told me. "Again, how did you guys know that these people were interested in hanging out with you, or that you were interested in hanging out with them?" I asked my friends. "If they have a genuine smile, but remember the eye crinkles, they mirror you by copying your body language, have open, expressive arms, lean forward, and have light touches, which was how I knew Betsy wanted to go to the dance with me," James replied. "When I had furrowed brows, my arms and legs were crossed, I walked away and looked at my notes and phone for extended periods of time, those were my ways of telling Nathan that I did not want to study or hang out with him," Sarah replied. "Why do you sound so worried today, Sarah?" I asked my best friend. "What's going on?" "My boyfriend, Robert asked me to go out to dinner with him next Friday night, but how do I tell him that I am not ready yet?" "Are you telling me that you want to cancel your plans with Robert?" I asked. "Well, how should I do that, Angel?" Sarah asked me. "How should I cancel my plans with Robert in an appropriate way? When I am tired? When I make new plans with someone else? When I get sick? When I have a big exam the next day? When I am called into work? When I just don't feel like it? When should I do it? When? When? When?" "Well, Sarah," I advised my best friend, "tell Robert that you have a lot going on and would rather wait until spring to begin dating again." "That sounds perfect!" Sarah exclaimed. "We could even go to the same 5 restaurants for burgers and fries that we went to in all of the 'safe' neighborhoods last year- Park Bruges in Highland Park, Rock Room in Polish Hill, D's Six Pax and Dogz in Regent Square, Stack'd in Shadyside, and Murray Avenue Grill in Squirrel Hill!" "That sounds like a plan," I agreed with Sarah. "Just don't cancel your plans all the time." "What happens if I do?" Sarah asked me. "I don't think that Robert would want to be your boyfriend anymore," I told Sarah. "Would you want that?" "Of course not," Sarah told me. "We eventually want to marry each other and have kids of our own." "How would you cancel your plans with Robert?" I asked. "I would do it well in advance," Sarah told me. "Yeah, don't call your boyfriend an hour before you are supposed to meet. The latest you should cancel is the morning of but as much notice as possible is the best," I agreed. "I would call or text Robert," Sarah told me. "Yeah, don't e-mail them, and don't not tell them. Whatever method they are most likely to get the communication is the best bet," I agreed. "I would give them a reason and offer some times that I can reschedule for," Sarah told me. "Yes, and this is important because Robert is your boyfriend and you two still need to have some special time together, even if you can't both do it at the same time," I informed my friend. "Thanks for the advice, Angel," Sarah told me. "I could really take it!" "You're welcome, Sarah," I replied. Mattie came up, and I petted her nicely. "I'm doing better with how I treat Mattie," I told Sarah. "That's good," Sarah replied. Pretty soon, it was time for my friends to leave. "Thanks for a great evening, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Communication at Work

The second Saturday of February 2019 was cold when my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri met me at my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "There is fried fish for dinner and juice to drink if anybody wants some," I told my friends. "We have some drawings from work over the past week that we want to show you," James told me. "Before we get to that, though, how did it go with cancelling your plans with Robert, Sarah?" I asked my best friend. "It went well," Sarah replied. "I told him that I would rather wait until the spring to hang out and that I still have a lot of work with Creative Citizens Studio." "Good job, Sarah," I praised my best friend. "I am so proud of you." "I am proud of you, too, Sarah," James told his stepsister. "Now, here are the drawings." "Wait a minute, guys," I told everyone. "I want to talk about how your communication at work is going." "It is actually going pretty well, Angel," James replied. "Thank you for asking!" "Sarah, do you feel confident in your abilities to communicate successfully at work?" I asked my female friend. "Why or why not?" "Yes, because I feel that my bosses, Tirzah and Katy, are nice people who motivate me to get all the right tasks done and have a positive attitude while doing them," Sarah replied. "That's nice to know," I remarked. "Henri, do you feel confident advocating for your factors at work?" I asked Henri. "What factors influence this?" "Yes, because I feel like the Union Project is such an easygoing place and my bosses can adjust to my special needs," Henri replied. "Oh, yeah," I remarked. "Try working at the Goodwill warehouse in Lawrenceville." I took a bite of fried fish. "Mmm, this fish is really good," I remarked. "Now, when can I see your drawings?" "I thought you wanted to know more about our communication at work, Angel," James reminded me. "Oh, right," I remembered. "Now, do we communicate with everyone the same way?" "I don't think so," Sarah replied. "I had to adjust my communication skills when you and I snuck out to Molly's Sweet 16 party in middle school, especially since there was nobody there I knew." "That's because that party was for high schoolers only, and you guys were NOT invited!" James exclaimed. "We knew that," I stated. "Let's not rub it in now, shall we?" Sarah asked. "I had to communicate differently when I passed out candy to trick-or-treaters on Halloween for the first time," James remembered. "Well, age difference is just one factor that influences your communication," I pointed out. "Can you guys think of any others?" "I would say the topic of focus," Henri replied. "I would say the length of time and what the person's relationship to you is," James pointed out. "I did not know any of those trick-or-treaters since they were all little kids, even though they were my neighbors." "I would say where you are and your profession," Sarah added. "I was a middle school student going to a high school student's birthday party, and they were two different worlds combined into one!" "Now, what would all of these things look like with a friend or family versus someone at work?" I asked my friends. "You know, things like saying hello, asking for help, bringing up a problem, e-mailing, leaving a voicemail, and showing excitement? Why are the situations different? What are the expectations of each, and what would happen if you greeted a potential employer the same way you greeted a friend?" Sarah, James, Henri, and I discussed all of these similarities and differences, and explained that some of these greetings could be public, and some of them could be private, some could be formal, and some could be informal. "Body language is another important factor at work," I pointed out to my friends. "Why is that, Angel?" Henri asked me. "James, do you know why it is important to think about our body language at work?" I asked. "Well Henri, body language communicates how your bosses and coworkers are feeling," James explained. "Good point, James," I agreed. "Now, what about volume and tone? Are these important to think about on the job? Why or why not?" "Yes, because if you speak quietly and have a calm tone of voice, people will take you seriously, as opposed to when you sound loud and demanding," Sarah replied. "Recall that the steps of communication on the job include thinking about other people's thoughts and feelings as well as your own, establishing physical presence and entering with your body attuned to the group, thinking with your eyes, and using your words to relate to others, and they can still be relevant at work, especially with the duties you do at both the Union Project and the Toonseum," I told everyone. "Outside of work functions, you should stick to more formal topics, not talk about work the whole time, not talk about other coworkers or your boss, dress is probably casual unless otherwise specified or depending on where you are going and what you are doing, and bring money to pay for your meal or the event, although occasionally your boss will pay the tab, but do not assume, express gratitude if they do, and offer to leave the tip," I advised my friends. "Is it okay not to go?" "Sometimes," Sarah replied. "Are there times that are important to go?" I asked. "If it is a retirement party or a funeral, then it would be crucial to attend," James replied. "What might people think if you never go?" I asked. "That you don't care about work so much," Henri replied. "How is written communication like e-mail different than in person communication on the job?" I asked. "You have to watch what you say in an e-mail, since you don't see that person physically," Sarah replied. "For subject lines in e-mails, be specific, short, and clear, address e-mails with Mr., Mrs., or Ms., depending on the situation, the first name, or 'To Whom This May Concern' depending on the situation, and end e-mails with Sincerely, Best, or Warmly depending on the situation, and use formal language in e-mails, since they are rather important," I pointed out. "Use To if you are just sending to one person, CC if you are sending to more than one person and it isn't important to keep the receipts private, and BCC if you are sending to more than one person and you want to keep the receipts private, and finally, there is replying. Reply just sends the e-mail back to the person who just e-mailed you, and Reply All sends the e-mail to everyone also listed on the original e-mail," I informed everyone. "We occasionally advocate at work, too," Henri stated. "But, we do this in a private place where nobody is watching," James added. "The 4 main steps of being assertive are the empathy statement, 'I feel,' 'When/because,' and 'I need/would like/wish..'," Sarah happily remembered. Then, James showed us 5 pictures of treats that he made, including Valentine's Day cake, candy, ice cream sundaes, cookies, and pasta bowls. My cat, Mattie also took a peek at the pictures. "It looks like Mattie likes the pictures, too," I noticed when Mattie pawed a picture. Pretty soon, it was time for my friends to leave. "Thanks for a great evening, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Sweet Swap

One chilly third Saturday of February 2019, my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri met me and my mentor, Jenna along with Jenna's sister, Jill at their apartment in Point Breeze. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "Would you guys like something to eat and drink before we get started?" Jenna asked us. "Sure," James replied. "What do you have to eat?" "Baked potatoes and iced tea," Jenna replied. "Those sound yummy," Henri stated, licking his lips. We all sat down at the table to eat lunch. "A baked potato is a good thing to warm up on a cold winter day," James stated. "As you guys all know, potatoes are my favorite vegetable," I reminded everyone. "As _you_ guys all know, I do _not_ consider potatoes a vegetable, just a starch," Sarah pointed out. "I like broccoli, celery, and carrots as my top 3 favorite vegetables." "Those are all delicious vegetables, Sarah," Jenna agreed. "Do you remember what my favorite fruit is, Sarah?" I asked my best friend. "Is it strawberries?" Sarah guessed. "You guessed it, and you like grapes, bananas, and apples best, Sarah," I remembered. "All this talk about healthy food makes me wonder how Hannah is doing right now," Jill told us. "She must really be enjoying her boyfriend's basketball game and annual science fair." "How are you and Hannah enjoying your teenage life, Jill?" Sarah asked. "It's rough at times," Jill admitted. "Especially dealing with love at first sight." "I have not had one permanent girlfriend growing up," James admitted. "Sybil was a perfect example of this, and she was always so concerned about her looks." "Is that one of the reasons why you were so concerned about your looks on School Picture Day?" I asked James. "Precisely," James replied. "I could see why you just wanted to snuggle under your covers and rest up that day," I told James, laughing. "But, I helped you get past that." "Sarah, you're a girl," Jill stated. "What boy problems did you have when you were our age?" "I would rather not discuss those, but I had Benedict who helped out with my science project and helped me out with School Picture Day," Sarah explained. "I had Leonard who got suspended from school due to drugs and alcohol," Jill explained. "Hannah has Josh who helped her with the science fair and School Picture Day back in the fall," Jenna explained. "Hopefully, Josh doesn't end up like Benedict," Sarah stated. "As a matter of fact, I wanted to close my eyes and snuggle under my covers on School Picture Day, too." "But, I helped you get past that, too," Henri pointed out. Sarah then yawned. "I am tired," Sarah admitted. "Maybe, I will take a nap." "Me too," James agreed. "Oh no," I disagreed with my friends. "You guys came here to help Jenna and Jill out with Hannah's Sweet Swap, and that is just what you are going to do." "Well, sweets do make you tired easily," Jenna agreed. "It's important to eat healthy food, and our tricks with meals that we teach Angel are starting small, reading food labels, no forbidden foods, no skipping meals, watching portion size, and cooking at home more." "I do all of that stuff, too," Sarah agreed. Sarah and I helped out with the refreshments, while James and Henri helped out with the decorations. Jenna turned on some party music to help get in the slumber party spirit. Sarah and I helped make the Sprinkle Treats. Jill put double-stuffed Oreo cookies on a platter, Jenna put marshmallows on a platter, I put pretzel rods on a platter, and Sarah helped melt the candy melts and assemble the bowls with sprinkles. There were red, blue, and green candy melts, and white, chocolate, and rainbow sprinkles. "I like your shirt, Sarah," Jenna remarked. "Thanks," Sarah replied. "I like your sweater, too." "That was the same sweater that Jenna wore to bowling this past Thursday on Valentine's Day," I pointed out. "What did you do on Valentine's Day, Sarah?" "I went to one of our favorite restaurants, the Grand Concourse," Sarah replied. "This was with me and Robert. I cancelled going out on dinner dates with Robert on a regular basis until at least March." Meanwhile, James and Henri helped out with the Candy Balloons by wrapping inflated balloons with colored cellophane and tying the ends with curling ribbon, and James also helped Jill attach the balloons to the wall, while Henri scattered some balloons around the floor. "I forgot to mention how nice all 3 of you look in your sweet-themed clothes," Jenna remarked. "Yeah, James has a Hershey's chocolate logo on his shirt and Henri has a Butterfinger logo on his shirt," Jill added. "I guess you could say that this shirt is sweet because of the ribbon and frail designs on it, along with the jean skirt, leggings, and ballet flats," Sarah pointed out. "I am wearing the same sweet top that I wore last month, even though it was layered and hard to put on," I told my friends. "Do you think we can maybe eat at the Square Cafe before volunteering for next month's slumber party?" Henri asked. "I would like to go to the Frick Art and Historical Center sometime," Sarah told us. "And, I would love a hike in Frick Park," James told us. "We are going to go on a hike in Frick Park in Easter, James," I reminded my male friend. "Another place where I would like to go this spring is Scene 75 for a birthday party in April." "That would be lots of fun, Angel," Sarah agreed. "I just have to see if it is okay with Alex, Justin, and Max. Is it okay if we go to all the places we went to over Labor Day weekend, Jenna?" "I don't think you guys want to do them all in one day," Jenna pointed out. "We'll see," James stated. "I have a special favor for all of you guys in exchange for all of your help volunteering," Jenna told us, "and the favor is Goodies to Go, including these Sprinkle Treats and some leftover candy and licorice sticks." "Hannah also plans to give these treats to her 4 guests when they leave the party tomorrow morning, and they come in plastic treat bags found at Michael's," Jill explained. "The treats also match your shirts," I told my friends. "I don't think we should eat them right away," James stated, yawning. "I guess now we can go home and take a nap," Sarah agreed, yawning. Pretty soon, it was time for my friends to leave. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Professionalism and Teamwork

On a mild last Saturday of February 2019, I met my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri at their apartment in Shadyside. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "I made one of your favorite breakfasts to eat here- waffles," James told us. "Mmm, waffles sound yummy," Henri stated, licking his lips. "Did you guys like volunteering for the Sweet Swap last Saturday?" I asked. "It was fun," Sarah replied. "Except those sprinkle treats we made were a little unhealthy." "I see why you think that, Sarah," I agreed with my best friend. "Although, the pretzels are not so bad." "Those were pretty huge Oreos and marshmallows, though," Sarah pointed out. "After we are done meeting today, I will help Samantha send her invitations to her Luck and Charms slumber party in 2 weeks, and you said you guys would help out with that, right?" "Of course," Sarah replied. "I didn't think that Hannah and Jill would experience the same problems I had as a teenager, but I guess I was wrong." "I should also mention that boys and girls like different things at a young age," I pointed out, "which is often why slumber parties are mostly for girls, with a few exceptions." "I like to watch football games on TV and at the stadium," James told me. "And, I like to play football with my big brother," Henri told me. "Well, playing football is a fun activity to do when you can't get tickets to a football game," I pointed out, "and I remember you boys doing that as kids." "Angel, you and I like to talk about things like boyfriends and love interests," Sarah told me. "I can't believe that I am almost 25 years old, and I STILL don't date yet!" I exclaimed. "That's okay, Angel," Sarah told me. "Not everybody has their first date at the same age." "If I were you, I would have hated to go on a first date to see an R-rated movie, which one infamous boyfriend that wasn't Benedict took you out to see," I remembered. "Please don't mention John Paul Jones," Sarah told me. "He was just a horrible boyfriend for you. I swear to God, Sarah, that you have had so many not-so-good boyfriends growing up! Nathan, Benedict, John Paul, you name it! The only boyfriend I know who is good for you is Robert." "Yes, Angel," Sarah told me. "I know about all of this stuff." "I made some more paintings this week for everyone to see," James told us. "Did you ever dream of making and selling paintings as kids and teenagers?" I asked. "Henri and I always dreamed of being football players," James told me. "And, I wanted to be a famous movie star," Sarah told me. "Well, you would have to go above and beyond for skills like those, and they require a certain level of professionalism," I informed my friends. "That means wearing appropriate work attire, coming to work clean, respecting your co-workers, being on time for work, staying until the end of your shift, being prepared for work, using work appropriate language, normal "indoor" tone of voice, appropriate topics, good posture, staying on task, controlling your anger, and respecting your bosses' authority. This is what it would take for people like actors and actresses, athletes, and musicians to have a famous and important job. Anything other than what I just described is NOT professional at all." I paused for a moment. "Imagine that it is your first day at a bigger and better job," I told my friends. "What would you do to make a good first impression on your co-workers and supervisors?" "You would need to dress and smell appropriately and come in prepared with things you need like paper and a pencil to take notes, your lunch or lunch money, and your cell phone," Sarah replied. "You would need to be on time and ask questions about the job," Henri chimed in. "You would need to greet people, smile, and introduce yourself, including your name and what your job details are," James added. "Okay," I agreed with my friends. "Now, why might it be important to make a good impression on your first day?" "It helps people get to know you," James replied. "And, the first day sets the tone," Sarah added. "I also found out more about my old boyfriend, John Paul Jones, and the job that he has now," Sarah told all of us. "I saw him on my date with Robert at the Grand Concourse on Valentine's Day, and he told me that he now has a job as a theater manager at the South Side Works Cinema. John Paul does only what he is told to do, no more and no less." "I guess John Paul has somewhat of a good attitude towards work, but he needs to express initiative and go beyond what he is told to do, especially if he wants to be a movie star," I pointed out. "One day, one of John Paul's co-workers knocked over a product display. Popcorn and candy were scattered all over the floor. At the time, John Paul was working close by. He ignored the scattered popcorn and candy and left his workstation to tell others what had happened," Sarah continued. "If I were the co-worker who knocked over the display, I would have requested that John Paul helped me pick up the food," I pointed out. "Later that same day, John Paul was filling bags of popcorn. The bag he was filling was ordered for another customer. A co-worker trying to help John Paul told him he was making a mistake. John Paul insisted he was right and started an argument," Sarah continued. "It was not right for John Paul to argue with his co-worker, and he could have agreed to help the co-worker instead," I pointed out. "Before John Paul went home that night, he overheard a personal conversation between two co-workers and the supervisor. The next morning, John Paul told everyone what he had heard. The entire South Side Works Cinema crew was soon talking about what John Paul told them." "John Paul was not correct in discussing what he had overheard, because what if it was personal?" I asked. "Good point, Angel," Sarah agreed. She then continued her story. "When John Paul's supervisor found out what had happened, he called John Paul into his office for a conference." "I think that the supervisor told John Paul that he was fired from his job," Henri concluded. "I wouldn't go that far quite yet, Henri," Sarah disagreed. "Angel, James, do you have any ideas about all of this?" "If I were one of John Paul's co-workers, I would give advice like listening to people when they try to help you, and not being stubborn," I replied. "And if I were John Paul's supervisor, I could teach him important responsibility skills like taking care of customers and giving them exactly what they need," James added. "I also believe that working at Creative Citizens Studio requires a lot of teamwork," I pointed out. "You are absolutely right, Angel," James agreed. "It does." "What are your experiences with teamwork on the job? What was the situation? What went well? What was hard?" "Well, here is a picture of a fruit basket with all of my favorite fruits, including apples, bananas, grapes, strawberries, cherries, and watermelon," Sarah showed me. "I drew a picture of something nutritious to eat for a change, and Katie praised me for that. However, another co-worker stated that I was a loser for eating healthy food." "Well, he's an idiot," I pointed out. "Healthy food is tasty and good for you." "I drew a picture of a cheese tray with cheeses of different flavors and textures, like Swiss, roquefort, and monterey jack," James showed me, "as well as pecorino-romano, brie, and ricotta." "I bet a lot of your co-workers loved to eat cheese, so that is something to be proud of," I informed my male friend. "Yes, because cheese gives you protein and calcium," James agreed. "But, it also has a lot of fat, so you should eat it in moderation," Sarah pointed out. "Henri, what about you?" I asked. "I drew pictures of stuffed shells and ravioli, but unfortunately, nobody else liked my drawings but me," Henri stated. "I guess it's because most people prefer pizza over pasta for Italian food," I remarked. Lastly, there was a drawing of 3 milkshakes. We also did an inventory of our skills, which included what we were most proud of our ability to do, what we wanted to improve our ability to do, and people that we could reach out to for guidance. Later that day, we went to volunteer at the Winter Shelter in downtown Pittsburgh for one last time. I made some ginger sesame green bean stir-fry to serve. We even got some ice cream from Difiore's Ice Cream Delite in Mt. Washington to eat after our shift was done. "We have a proposal for you, Angel," James told me. "We want you to come help us for 15 weeks over the summer as we visit a different ice cream shop every week and attempt to draw a picture of our treats to sell them." "I would love to do that, James," I agreed. After we were done volunteering, Sarah, James, and Henri drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Enthusiasm and Attitude

One chilly first Saturday of March 2019, I met my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri at their apartment in Shadyside. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "Oooh, look what you made for breakfast for me once again," I pointed out. "Waffles!" "Uh-huh, since we all love waffles for breakfast," James agreed. Henri took a stack of waffles and gobbled them down, while I got a cup of juice to drink with my waffles. "That's 2 weekends in a row that we have all eaten waffles for breakfast," I stated. "Don't you love our waffles, though?" James asked. "I know I do," Henri happily replied. "Are there any more left?" "Nope," I replied. "Are you guys enthusiastic about things like cooking and food?" I asked. "Is that why you got a job at the Creative Citizens Studio?" "That's partially why, Angel," James replied. "I remember how much I loved helping you guys out last fall," I happily stated. "Your birthday party was especially fun with cake and presents and everything. It kind of reminded me of your 15th birthday party where we also had cake and presents." "That makes me so enthusiastic about working at Creative Citizens Studio," Sarah told me. "What does, Sarah?" I asked. "Drawing pictures with all sorts of pretty colors and displaying them for the world to see," Sarah told me. "Was the birthday cake your favorite from last fall?" I asked. "That, and the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches," Sarah added. "Peanut butter and jelly cake would have been a yummy thing to eat on your birthday," I told Sarah. "Did you have a favorite picture, James?" I asked James. "I'm not sure about one favorite picture, but if I had to pick one, it would be the Kraft macaroni and cheese," James told me. "Wow, all 3 of you love macaroni and cheese," I remarked. "It is just a delicious food, whether you are a kid or an adult, and my TV dinner was macaroni and cheese," Henri stated, licking his lips. Sarah sat quietly by herself with a worried look on her face. "Sarah, what's wrong?" I asked. "You look upset." "I am only imagining if my boyfriend, Benedict got this job and what he would do," Sarah stated in an upset tone of voice. "He got suspended from school at a very young age. I don't think any workplace will want to hire him." "You're right, Sarah," I agreed. "Nobody would want to hire Benedict. Heck, I sure wouldn't want to hire him!" Sarah ran out of the room, bursting into tears. "What's wrong with Sarah?" Henri asked. "I'm sorry, guys," I stated. "Did I just make Sarah upset?" "No, you're fine, Angel," James told me. "Sarah has very sensitive feelings when she thinks about Benedict." "Wait, does she still have Robert, or not?" I asked. "Of course, she still has Robert," James replied. "But, you are just making her mood worse." "What I am saying is that using drugs and alcohol in the workplace is wrong," I pointed out. "I just wish that Sarah would stop and realize that." "I think she already knows that, Angel," Henri told me. "Are you ready to come out now, Sarah?" I asked. "We want to talk to you about something fairly important." "What is it, Angel?" Sarah asked me. "Enthusiasm and attitude at work," I replied. "Now, I would define enthusiasm as a strong desire to do something, a happy feeling about doing something, drive to succeed, positive investment, and excitement about doing something," I told my friends. "Why is it important to be enthusiastic at work?" "You are able to accomplish more," Sarah replied. "It boosts your self-confidence," James added. "It also boosts your morale," Henri chimed in. "I know something else that we can do today," I told everyone. "We could role play a scenario in which I conduct a job interview for an opening at Creative Citizens Studio. Sarah, James, could you two please help me out?" "Sure, Angel," James answered. "We would love to." I role played the interview conductor, Sarah played the good job applicant, and James played the bad job applicant. We each got handed out our scripts and acted out the scenario. "Sarah's character would have a better chance of being hired because she was more enthusiastic and professional," Henri pointed out. "Good job, Henri," I agreed. "Thanks again for helping me, James and Sarah." "You're welcome," Sarah replied. "Now, what does enthusiasm and a positive attitude look like at work?" I asked. "I would say being focused, doing the work well, and catchphrases like 'I'm looking forward to that'," I pointed out. "Smiling while working, positive body language, and offering to help," Sarah pointed out. "Your tone of voice, greeting others, and coming on time and prepared," James added. "Seeking out tasks and projects, having a willingness to improve, and being fun appropriately," Henri chimed in. "Now, what does unenthusiasm and a negative attitude look like at work?" I asked. "I would say swearing, being late, and wearing inappropriate clothes," I pointed out. "Texting or talking on the phone the whole time, not offering to help by using phrases like 'not my job', and not even finishing your work," Sarah pointed out. "Taking a nap on the job, a negative or dull tone of voice, and ignoring people when they speak," James added. "Being negative, blaming others, and complaining," Henri chimed in. Then we played a positive mental attitude game, in which we were rolling a die and completing certain statements, like what we were thankful for, what other people complimented us on our ability to do, something other people would like to know about us, when we feel really good about ourselves, what we were proud of our abilities to do, and nice things we recently did for someone else. Sarah, James, and Henri had more drawings to show us. Sarah drew a picture of Italian food, James drew a picture of fast food, and Henri drew a picture of BBQ food. "These are all healthy foods because we need to eat healthy," Sarah told me. "Did you still want to do the Ice Cream Intern with us this summer, Angel?" James asked me. "Absolutely," I replied. "What are your top 5 best ice cream shops in the Pittsburgh area?" "I like Mercurio's Pizza and Gelato in Shadyside, Klavon's in the Strip District, Millie's Homemade Ice Cream in Shadyside, Gus and YiaYia's in the North Side, and Remember When Ice Cream in Windgap," Sarah replied. "I like the company Leona's, Page Dairy Mart in the South Side, the company Stickler's, Glen's Custard in Springdale, and Antney's in Westwood and Crafton," Henri replied. "I like Sugar and Spice Ice Cream in Baldwin, NatuRoll Creamery in Lawrenceville, Betsy's in Mt. Lebanon, Dave and Andy's in Oakland, and the Milkshake Factory in the South Side," James replied. "Do you think that we could go to all of these ice cream shops over the summer?" "Possibly," James replied. Pretty soon, it was time for me to leave. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Luck and Charms Slumber Party

The second Saturday in March 2019 was milder when my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri met me at my mentor, Jenna and her sister, Jill's apartment in Point Breeze. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. Before we helped volunteer for the youngest Mifflin daughter, Samantha's Luck and Charms slumber party, we went out to the Square Cafe in Regent Square for breakfast. "I always love going to this place for breakfast," James told us. "Me too," Henri stated. "I especially love their pancakes." We all had pancakes included in our breakfast. "Can we do a Breakfast Intern this summer instead of an Ice Cream Intern?" I asked my friends. "You know, so we can be like Carly and her parents." "No, we are still doing an Ice Cream Intern this summer, and I didn't know Carly and her parents had a Breakfast Intern," Sarah told me. "I was just kidding about that, Sarah," I told my female friend. "I don't really go out to breakfast with them for an intern, but mainly just for fun, although we haven't been eating breakfast out recently," I told everybody. "I think we should go to Eat n' Park for Sunday brunch in 2 weeks to celebrate my birthday," Henri told us. "We'll see, Henri," James told his younger stepbrother. Then, we headed a few blocks up the road to the Moser-Mifflin apartment. Only Samantha was at the apartment, because the others had things to do. "Hi, guys," Samantha told us. "Jenna would like you guys to help me make the Rainbow Gelatin Cups and hang up my Under the Rainbow decorations." "Angel and I will help make the Rainbow Gelatin Cups," Sarah stated. "And, Henri and I will help hang up your Under the Rainbow decorations," James stated. There was some party music playing to help get in the slumber party spirit. "How do you expect to make this gelatin in one day, Samantha?" Sarah asked me. "It has to set out for a while, so you should have prepared it yesterday with Jenna!" "I'm sorry, but I needed somebody to help simmer the lemonade and gelatin on the stove," Samantha explained, "and that you would be the best person for the job!" "Well, I haven't made gelatin in a while, since I am trying to eat healthy," Sarah explained. "This is my first time making gelatin," Samantha explained. "I have not made gelatin before either, so this is my first time," I agreed. "Why couldn't you just stick to something simple like chips or pretzels for your guests to enjoy?" Sarah asked. "Like we had when you baby-sat me and Henri when he was Samantha's age for the first time?" I asked. "Wait a minute, you baby-sat your friend and younger stepbrother when you were a teenager?" Samantha asked. "Yes, Samantha," Sarah replied. "I did." "Besides snacks, we played fun card games, like Uno and Go-Fish," I explained. "That's cool," Samantha remarked. "Speaking of card games, I am going to play a fun card game with my guests called Seven Slap." "How do you play Seven Slap?" Sarah asked. "If you place a 7, anyone can slap the deck and claim all the cards," Samantha explained. "We are also going to play High Rollers with pieces of candy and dice, in which if you place the lowest number, you must put a piece of candy in a bowl in the center, and if you run out of candy, you are out." "I wonder how James and Henri are doing with the decorations," I stated. "I baby-sat Angel and Henri when James was away on his high school ski trip," Sarah explained. "James also threw a back-to-school house party when he came back from his ski trip. Why don't you go in the living room and ask him about it?" Samantha went to the living room where the music was playing. "Hi, James," Samantha greeted. "Hi, Henri." "Hi, Samantha," Henri greeted back. "What was your house party like, James?" Samantha asked. "It was a lot of fun, Samantha," James explained. "There was music almost exactly like what is playing now, and also pizza and other refreshments." "Did you have any games at your party?" Samantha asked. "No, because it was mostly a teenage party," Henri explained. James and Henri were hanging Samantha's handmade rainbow clouds from the ceiling and attaching them to the wall with poster putty. Samantha volunteered to position a lucky "pot of gold" under one of the rainbows, which was a large bucket filled with party treats and favors. Samantha also gave us favors for helping volunteer. I got a pair of lucky socks, Sarah got a bottle of nail polish, James got a pack of gum, and Henri got a decorated rock. "These are cool crew socks, Samantha," I remarked. "Thanks," Samantha replied. "I am using them to do something else that I forgot to tell you guys about." "What is that, Samantha?" James asked. "Our craft, which is a lucky cat, of course," Samantha replied. "That's cool," Sarah remarked. "I love cats." "This is a 'beckoning cat', which is a symbol of good luck in countries such as Japan," Samantha explained. "Wow, you got my favorite color of nail polish," Sarah remarked. "And, this gum is my favorite flavor," James remarked. "I will place this decorated rock in my room for good luck at work on my windowsill," Henri remarked. "Did you also know that I am going to be in my school's 3rd grade spelling bee next week?" Samantha asked. "This slumber party will bring me good luck for that!" "Well, I hope you win, Samantha," Sarah remarked. Pretty soon, it was time for my friends to leave. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Budgeting and Saving Money

One chilly third Saturday of March 2019, I met my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri at their apartment in Shadyside. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "Would you guys like a snack?" James asked. "Sure," I replied. "Ooh, yum!" Henri exclaimed. "Carr's Whole Wheat Crackers." He took a few and gobbled them down. I took a few apples, Sarah took a few carrot sticks, and James took a few celery sticks. We dipped our snacks into feta-mint dip. I had a glass of beer to drink with my apple. "How is your job at Creative Citizens Studio going?" I asked. "And, are you guys still excited about that Ice Cream Intern in the summer?" "Of course, we are going to go to all of our favorite ice cream shops," James told me. "Mercurio's Pizza and Gelato, Klavon's, Millie's Homemade Ice Cream, Gus and YiaYia's, and Remember When Ice Cream," Sarah told me. "Sugar and Spice Ice Cream, NatuRoll Creamery, Betsy's, Dave and Andy's, and the Milkshake Factory," James told me. "Leona's Ice Cream Sandwiches, Page Dairy Mart, Stickler's, Glen's Custard, and Antney's," Henri told me. "Let's not forget Pittsburgh's Best Ice Cream in Oakmont," James reminded me. "Since we are going to have all that ice cream in the summer, we need to eat some healthy snacks now," I pointed out. "Before we get started, we have some important news for you," James stated. "What is up, James?" I asked. "You know how lately we have been talking about work, and we have been making a lot of money at Creative Citizens Studio with our recent drawings?" Sarah asked. "Yes, and what do you guys plan to do with the money?" I asked. "We plan to use it to rent a new apartment in Forest Hills, beginning in May right after we come back from vacation at the end of April," James told me. "That's exciting!" I exclaimed. "But, that means I won't see you guys anymore, and you guys can't drive me home from places anymore, including the Ice Cream Intern!" "Sure, we will," James reassured me. "There are a few buses that stop by our new apartment," Sarah added. "Maybe next weekend, we can take you to see the new apartment." "That would be fun!" I exclaimed. "Since you guys are talking about moving, let's talk about financial health," I continued. "Financial health is having an understanding of your financial situation (where your money is coming from and where it is going) and taking care of it in such a way that you are prepared for financial changes. What factors could influence your financial health?" "Your income, including how much money you make and how many hours you work to make the money," James pointed out. "Expenses, like your bills, debt, hobbies, food and groceries, and health care," Sarah added. "The size of your household, including your partner, parents, siblings, pets, and kids," Henri chimed in. "I would also say location and living within your means," I stated. "Now, what are some signs of financial health?" I asked. "Learning how to manage your money and establishing a personal budget," James replied. "Not living beyond your means," Sarah added. "Learning to not let money be the driving force of your life," Henri chimed in. "Making a plan to pay back your student loans," James replied. "Not getting into credit card debt and trying to pay off the entire balance each month to avoid interest," Sarah added. "Thinking long term by setting up a savings account," Henri chimed in. "Good," I remarked. "Now, let's think about the money we make, the money we have, and the money we spend. What are our goals related to our finances? Do we want or need to make more money than we do now? Are we trying to save up for an item? Are we trying to save to become independent? And, do we have to pay bills?" "I want to throw a surprise party for you, since your birthday is coming up, and since you liked the surprise birthday party that Henri and I threw for you as a kid," Sarah told me. "It would cost money to buy things like pizza and a cake, and party supplies," Henri told me. "Oh, and birthday presents, too!" "James, will you drive me to see your new apartment while Sarah and Henri plan the party for me?" I asked my male friend. "You know, just like when we were kids?" "Maybe," James replied. "Okay then," I replied. "You know, when I graduated from high school, I got a second job to pay for my college tuition to Carnegie Mellon University!" "I had to pay for my CMU tuition, too," Sarah added. "By the way, did you know that we used to live in Squirrel Hill when James and I went to college?" "No, I didn't, Sarah," I replied. "What street was it on?" "A very special apartment on Beechwood Boulevard that was by the Blue Slide Playground in Frick Park," Sarah replied. "If you want, we can drive you by that apartment, too." "As a matter of fact, we have lived in all different kinds of neighborhoods growing up," Henri told me. "So, it seemed like we were on track to meet all of our goals as kids," I stated. "What are some ways that you three stretch your dollar?" I asked. "We buy the cheaper brands, eat at home instead of going out, use coupons like McDonald's, download apps like fast food and Target, shop around, use discounts, order water instead of soda pop, buy secondhand clothes, cut out and back on costly habits, limit music and app downloads, use free public transportation, go to free local events, do a comparison shop, take advantage of sale racks, and borrow books and DVDs from the library with a free library card," James told us. We then did an activity where we wrote down what we spent money on every month, including any rent or bills we paid and any money we had for "fun stuff", wrote down what we made each month from a job or allowance, and saw what the difference was. We also budgeted our future goals, and discussed our future budgets, such as how much we would need to make to support this monthly budget, additional ways to earn extra income, any expenses we could refrain from in order to save money, and any other ways we could reduce costs. "I hope that I can visit you guys more often when you move into Forest Hills, depending on what my mom thinks," I stated. "I would have to ask her what she thinks of Forest Hills, and if it is any safer than Wilkinsburg." "It's not all that bad, and we can still be able to drive you to and from places, if you want," Sarah told me. "Absolutely," I told my female friend. "I would appreciate that." Pretty soon, it was time for me to leave. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


End file.
